1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a lighter which comprises a pivot nozzle pivotally connected to a lighter casing to selectively adjust a tilt angle of the pivot nozzle with respect to the lighter casing for ignition.
2. Description of Related Arts
Generally, a conventional lighter, such as a piezoelectric lighter, comprises a lighter casing having a liquefied fuel storage, a gas nozzle extended to a ceiling of the lighter casing and communicating with the liquefied fuel storage for controlling a flow of gas, a piezoelectric unit disposed in the lighter casing for generating sparks when the piezoelectric unit is depressed, and an ignition button slidably mounted on the lighter casing and arranged when the ignition button is depressed downwardly, the piezoelectric unit is depressed while the gas is released from the liquefied fuel storage to the gas nozzle and is ignited by the sparks.
However, such piezoelectric lighter has a major drawback that such piezoelectric lighter can provide a single ignition angle. Since the gas nozzle is fixed to the lighter casing in an upright manner, the gas can only upwardly ejected from the gas nozzle to form the flame when the lighter is ignited. For example, when the user wants to lighten up a candle, he or she may merely put the lighter at a slanted position that the gas nozzle is pointing at the top of the wick such that the flame can directly lighten the wick. Since the gas is upwardly ejected from the gas nozzle, the lighter cannot effectively lighten the candle when the lighter is in such slanted position.
In order to solve the above problem, the lighter manufacturer can make the piezoelectric lighter that the gas nozzle is inclinedly supported at the lighter casing such that the gas nozzle is adapted to directly pointing at the wick of the candle while the lighter casing is at an upright manner. However, such lighter is not practical use for lightening a cigarette. In addition, most users would like to use a utility lighter having an elongated gas nozzle tube to lighten up the candle. However, the utility lighter is bulky that the user is unable to carry the utility lighter in his or her pocket.
In addition, during the movement of the gas nozzle, the ignition tip of the piezoelectric unit may be forced to misalign with the gas nozzle which will cause the malfunction of the piezoelectric lighter.